


sweet puppy love for me

by angelsaves



Category: Watcher Entertainment (YouTube)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Puppy Play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: "Misbehaving puppy," Ryan says, tapping his computer screen with one finger. "Do you think that's what I'm like?""Yes," Steven says absently.In which Ryan is kind of into being a naughty puppy, and Steven's kind of into that. (Puppy play.)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	sweet puppy love for me

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the excellent mardia!
> 
> title from "she and us pets," by the dirt daubers.

"Misbehaving puppy," Ryan says, tapping his computer screen with one finger. "Do you think that's what I'm like?"

"Yes," Steven says absently, busy with an email.

"Yes?" Ryan squawks. He leaps half out of his chair, sending it rolling wildly into Shane's vacant one. " _Yes?_ "

"I mean. Kind of?" Shane's out for a Valentine's Day lunch with Sara, leaving Steven alone with Ryan and the nebulous _thing_ between them. Steven was relishing it until about 90 seconds ago.

"Kind of," Ryan repeats. The tips of his ears, Steven notices, are flushed red.

"Yes?" he hazards. "I don't think it's, like, bad."

Ryan looks at him. "You don't, huh?" He takes a step closer to Steven's chair.

"Dogs are great," Steven says.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan's grin lights up his whole face. He puts one knee up on the side of Steven's chair and braces his hands on the back, bracketing Steven with his (impressive) arms.

Steven turns his face up to be kissed, and instead, Ryan licks a stripe up along his throat. "Ryan!"

Ryan looks down at him, eyes sparkling. "Whatcha gonna do, Lim? Get a rolled-up newspaper?"

"Would you like that?" Steven asks, and suddenly Ryan's expression is gobsmacked. "Oh. Huh."

"It's not — it's not a —" Ryan starts to say, and Steven reaches up and puts a finger on his lower lip, stopping the babble.

"It's okay," he says. "It can be a thing, if you want."

"I —" Ryan pauses. "How are you so much chiller about this than I am?"

Steven smiles at him. "I'm chiller than you about a lot of things," he points out, not unreasonably.

"Okay, yeah, sure," Ryan says, "but, like — sex stuff? _Kinky_ sex stuff?"

"I mean, all sex stuff still seems kind of kinky to me," Steven says, shrugging. "Maybe it's really normal to want to — is roleplay the word?" Ryan nods. "Maybe everybody's out there roleplaying. How would I know?"

Ryan sighs, leaning forward until he can press his face into Steven's neck. "It feels kinky to me," he mumbles.

"In a good way?" Steven strokes his hair.

"Yeah. I think. Would you — could we —"

"Try it?" he guesses. "Sure, why not?"

Ryan pushes up again and kisses him, one of those long, hot, filthy ones that Steven can't get enough of. Feeling daring, Steven slides one hand down Ryan's back, heading for the back pocket of his cuffed jeans —

— and, of course, that's when Shane bursts into the office. "Hello!" Shane says loudly. "So nice to be back in the workplace, where we all behave professionally at all times!"

"We're on lunch break!" Ryan argues, but he climbs out of Steven's lap anyway. "This is workplace harassment!"

"No, _this_ is workplace harassment," Shane says, licking his finger and sticking it in Ryan's ear.

Ryan yelps. "HR! HR!"

"Shane, go wash your hands," Steven says automatically.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" Shane salutes him sloppily and heads off to the restroom.

Ryan shoots Steven a sidelong glance. "Later?" he asks.

"Later," Steven agrees.

* * *

Steven leaves work a little before Ryan does, so he can get his place cleaned up and find a newspaper. He's pretty sure the grocery store will have a stack of free ones. It gives him a tingly feeling, knowing that he's not going to read this copy of the Downtown News, he's going to roll it up and smack his boyf— _Ryan_ with it.

The idea of looking up videos about roleplaying like this occurs to him, once the living room is tidy and vacuumed, but, after a few moments hovering over the search bar, Steven decides that he'd rather play it by ear. He's gotten this far without too many preconceived notions; why change tactics now?

The buzzer goes off, and Steven lets Ryan in, waiting fairly patiently for him to climb the stairs. He usually jogs up them, which not only gets him into Steven's apartment quickly, it means he gets a little sheen of sweat on him, and sometimes, Steven gets to taste it.

Ryan is moving more slowly today, though. "If you're not sure —" Steven begins, once he's in the door, but Ryan makes a little growling sound low in his throat and shakes his head.

"Okay, then," Steven says brightly. "Welcome to my home, puppy." He reaches out and pets Ryan's head, just like he would if Ryan really were a dog. Ryan's eyes close, and he leans into the touch for a few seconds; then he goes over to the couch, crouching over like he can't quite decide if he wants to get down on all fours, and bites the corner of one of the throw pillows.

"Oh, no," Steven says, starting to smile. "That's not a toy for puppies."

Ryan meets his eyes and shakes his head from side to side, making the pillow flap. "Grrr," he says, muffled.

"You're being very naughty." Steven takes the roll of newspaper out of his back pocket and comes closer. He doesn't really care about the pillow (it was about $5 at Target), but this is the game Ryan wants to play. "Drop it!"

Ryan just growls louder and shakes the pillow harder, the gleam in his eyes daring Steven to do something about it. So he does: he lands a little smack right on the curve of Ryan's butt.

The pillow falls out of Ryan's mouth when he gasps. "Good puppy," Steven says, petting Ryan's shoulder. "Good boy."

That makes Ryan whine, and Steven can't tell if it's because he didn't like it, or because he did. "Are you a good puppy?" he tries, sort of a test.

Ryan growls and kneels to pick the pillow up again. That's a no; he's a _bad_ puppy.

"So mischievous," Steven says, and Ryan looks pleased with himself. He shakes the pillow a little more, then arches his butt into the air, like maybe he's wagging an imaginary tail. "Am I going to have to smack you again?"

Ryan ducks his head and pushes up, twice. Steven figures that if dogs knew what nodding meant, that'd be how they did it. "Okay," he says, "I will." He smacks Ryan's butt again, a little harder this time, and when Ryan shudders and ducks his head, he gives him another.

"Is that good?" Steven asks, raising the rolled-up newspaper again. Ryan's answer is to pounce on him, tackling him to the ground, kissing and biting at his neck, humping his leg. "Oh, wow," Steven breathes.

Ryan's kisses get sloppier and sloppier, and the pressure of his dick on Steven's thigh gets more and more intense. He makes another high-pitched whining sound, and then he comes in his pants, right against Steven's body.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Steven says again, reverently. "It was that good?"

"Fuck," Ryan says. His cheek is smooshed against Steven's chest. "Yeah. It was."

"Awesome!" Steven kind of wants to high-five him, but the angle is awkward. "Do you want to do it again sometime?"

"Seriously? It wasn't too weird for you?"

"Dude, I am so going to jerk off about this later," Steven assures him.

"You mean that?" Ryan asks softly.

"Of course I mean it!" He grabs a handful of Ryan's butt, just because he wants to. "You're hot and you were having a good time. That's, you know, _sexy._


End file.
